Reversing with a trailer, which is for example moved by a towing vehicle via a tow coupling, usually requires some practice, since the trailer tends to veer out or to buckle, which can lead to damage to the rear of the towing vehicle. One problem here is, for example, that the turning in of the trailer when there is a change to the steering angle of the towing vehicle is not easy to foresee.
This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that due to the increasing traffic density, the existing traffic routes and parking spaces are being increasingly intensively used, in particular in urban centers, so that a maneuvering or backing up space available when reversing a towing vehicle with a trailer is becoming increasingly smaller.
Additionally, this problem is further aggravated in darkness or generally poor visibility conditions, due to the then insufficiently observable trailer.
A system and a method are known from document DE 100 65 230 A1 for facilitating maneuvering and/or reversing of a towing vehicle with a trailer, wherein the towing vehicle features a steering angle measuring facility that captures the steering angle of the steerable axis of the towing vehicle, and at least one environment facility which captures the proximate environment area of the towing vehicle that faces the trailer, in particular a parking aid facility. Here, an evaluation unit is further provided which evaluates the captured values, and which gives instructions regarding the turning of a steering wheel of the towing vehicle.